Lady Shikon no Tama
by 88whitedragon
Summary: Koenma has been hearing rumors in Makai that the Shikon Jewel has reappeared again for over 500 years. But an old evil has come back, stronger than ever and is after the jewel and its guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Shikon no Tama

by 88whitedragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho

Summary: Koenma has been hearing rumors in Makai that the Shikon Jewel has reappeared for over 500 years. But an old evil has come back, stronger than ever and is after the jewel and its guardian.

Chapter 1: The Injured Thief

"Mama, When is the others coming back?" The little red orange hair kit with evergreen eyes said as he looks up at her mothers blue gray eyes. He had grown much for the past two years, his elf ears turn into fox ears as it migrated to the top of his head. He lost his little kits feet that Kagome adored had change into more human looking feet which he now wears leather boots like Sesshomaru's. His tail had grown longer and sleeker that touched to the floor. His red orange hair grew longer to his shoulders which was held back by his blue ribbon. He was seven in human years, he looked about three years old when Kagome first met him.

He now wears a green hakanas and a dark blue hatori, he had a katana on his side made from Kirara and his fang as well as his mothers blood. There was a red nine tail fox on the hilt of his sword, a black rose on the middle of where the blade meets the handle. He name his sword "Twilight" with the words protector on the blade for he will defend his mother from harm.

He felt loved and safe when he is in his mother's embrace, she was there to protect, nurture, and care for him when no one would. Especially in the Feudal Era where there's warring, and blood lusting and power hungry demons. The little white and black dragons softly growled to the kits question as they perched on the miko's shoulders, the white dragon on her right and the black dragon on the left.

The white dragon lay his head by her neck, closing his blue eyes as its body was curled on her shoulder as its tail coiled around her top arm. The black dragon was high alert to its surroundings, shifting its blood red eyes for any sense of danger. His body sat on her shoulder as his tail lay against her back, with one of his claws held firmly on the armor as he is aware of his surroundings. Both their wings closed against their side to keep warm from the cold wind. The young girl named the white dragon Light and the black dragon Dark because of their distinct breed and personalities.

She had rescued both dragons' hatchling injured badly as a lizard demon gobbed up their newly born brothers and sisters. Now they loyally followed her like Kirara does with Sango only they see her as a mother since they are still only few weeks old. Sesshomaru explained that both are rare breeds and were thought to had died out. Light was a lunar eclipse dragon while Dark was a solar eclipse dragons which were a hard to come by because they would either were born with one parent trait and not both. They were forbidden demons, but was strong and deadly like any other strong demons she and her group faced in the past except for Sesshomaru of course.

"By my guess it will take them about two months of longer depending if it doesn't rain which it might by the looks of those clouds up a head" Kagome, the young miko of the future, said as she looked up towards the clouding sky from the parting trees. For a while now she stopped wearing her green and white sailors' uniform and wore a fighting kimono much like Sesshomaru except the leather boots were up to her knees with his old armor attach. Kagome had a pair sword made from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Ah Uhn's fangs and her blood mixed on both swords which were strapped to her side, both had the similar properties like both Inu brothers swords.

The first sword was called "Heaven's Luminance Morn"(Morn for short) was the sword made from both Sesshomaru's and Ah Uhn's fangs, and her blood. It was able to heal wounds and poison, bring the dead alive again, but is able to cut and purified its enemies unlike Sesshomaru's sword. Its hilt was a decorated like Shippo katana only it was a silver fox instead of a red fox and with two red and silver roses instead of a black one. There was a blue silver dragon engraved on the blade.

The second sword made from Inuyasha's and Kirara's fangs and her blood was name "Hell's Iniquity Eve" (Eve for short). The hilt had a black inu and a gold and black roses intertwine much like Morn, and a black dragon engraved on its blade. It's attack are similar to the Inuyasha's sword, but its offensive attacks are dark like fire, earth, and ice that takes the form of inu and kitsune. While in Morn had the elements wind, lightning, and water that takes the form of a dragon and phoenix.

Her bow and arrows were made from the a scales of Light and Dark; bark of God Tree; and three types of flowers from the God Tree's blossoms, Sakura 'cherry' blossoms from the holy mountain, and a black rose Kagome stumble upon in a luminance water cave she explore when she went swimming with Shippo and Rin. The bow was sleek and almost as tall as herself, the wood was white almost ivory. The arrows were enchanted that would refill once she runs out, and are black as ebony. The bow was strong and almost impenetrable from any attacks and weapons.

Lately, she was being trained how to fight, with all types of weapons such as the sword, scythes, whips, by everyone. How to control her miko powers and spirit powers, demon slayer trade, medicines and herbs, poisons, potions, and spells by Kaede, Miroku, and Sango. Thanks to Totosai teaching her his trade on how to create demonic weapons of best quality like he done with hers and for Lord Inutashio. How to act properly around royals or those with high status, and yokai laws and politics from Sesshomaru and Myoga. Shippo and she train on his illusion spells and fox magic which she was able to do as well.

It was thanks to Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Totosai, Myoga, even Shippo help her train. Inuyasha didn't seem to care since he was too pre-occupied with his dead love, Kikyo, who joined the group no sooner than three weeks ago. He did contribute the making her sword Eve, but after the incident of Naraku almost killing Kikyo for good. And lately he was more withdrawn from her than usual, he hardly ever snaps at her when she wanted to go home for the week or two. Only to return and have Shippo and Kaede inform her that they left to investigate a shard rumored to be in a village a month away from well on foot.

Here they both are walking the forest to gather some herbs and flowers to plant back home because they were either gone extinct or had become rare to find in her time. Kagome had created a private garden within the greenhouse she built by the house and ironically the cave where Naraku was born within what's left of Inuyasha forest behind the shrine's backyard. Then Light and Dark perked up as they sniff the air as their ears shift to catch a certain sound that caught their attention, Shippo sniffs as well as his little fox ears twitch.

"Mama, I smell a lot of blood and someone groaning in pain" Shippo worriedly said.

"Where Shippo? The person may be in trouble, do you think you can lead me there?" As Shippo jump from his mother's arms and land on the ground on his leather boots.

"This way mama,' Shippo determinedly called out as Kagome ran after him to their destination. As they reach to a clearing within the bamboo forest, they found a dark figure groaning in pain as several bamboos penetrated his body and trapped him within as well. Shippo covered his nose from the strong scent of blood in the air as he held onto his mother's leg. Kagome was startled at the sight and quickly cut the tops of the trees as closely without harming him. She rushed to his side and could see he was bleeding heavily on several wounds. The demon was unconscious but he still felt the pain as he cried out when Kagome took out the branches from his body.

"Shippo, find a nearest source of water for me to wash his minor wounds and the blood and dirt he's cover with" after Kagome used Morn to heal the dark demon's major wounds and stop the bleeding.

"There's a hotspring about a mile away from here, I'll lead the way" the kit said when he saw Light and Dark change into their larger form about the size like Kirara's larger form. He help Kagome place the demon on Dark's back as she climb behind him, and Shippo climbs on Light's back. They flew to the hotspring and place the injured demon softly to the ground.

"Shippo, I need you to bring some water for me to wash his wounds. And I need your help to bandaged him up before we head back to the village" Kagome ordered just as she fished out the first aid kit. Shippo obediently did what his mother told him, he winces at the cries and whines the demon made, when Kagome wash and place disinfected spray on his wounds. They finished bandaging up, just before the demon groan in his sleep and barely made an audio question as he crack opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" he turned to noticed Kagome with Dark and Light back on her shoulders and Shippo hovering over him right next to Kagome, "Who are you?"

Kagome found his voice husky and smooth even if was low to a whispered. Kagome took the time to observed him a bit before she answered. His long hair was disarray and some strands of hair was out of his high ponytail, his hat was still as it covered one side of his face. His black clothes were a bit torn and covered in blood, he had a light dark tan skin which made him more handsome. He was slight built as his cut of shirt showed off his strong well built abs as his wings were firmly on his side. His violet eyes is what caught most of her attention on his handsome face, his eyes were more likely bedroom eyes if it wasn't glazed over from pain. To Kagome deduction he was muscularly beautiful which made him gorgeous bat demon to her minds eye.

"Your not dead, your in Inuyasha's forest injured when we found you. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my adoptive kit, Shippo. The two dragons on my shoulders are Light and Dark, what is your name?"

"Kuronue...' before he closed his eyes and lost himself in the darkness. Feeling relax with the beautiful Tenshi watching over him with concern.

111111111111111

Please review on what you think so far


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Shikon no Tama

by 88whitedragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: Some characters may be OC like Sesshomaru, and I don't know how exactly Kuronue acts so he may be OC as well if anyone knows how true his character is...

Chapter 2: Kuronue's Awakening

Kagome looked over to the injured demon as he passed out from exhaustion and lost of blood. "Mama, is he going to be all right?" Her little kit looked up to her in concern. Shippo had a worry look on his face along with a confused look as if he was trying to recall something, a important information that was hidden deep in his subconscious.

"I believe so, he must rest for his body to rest from exhaustion and for the large amount of blood he lost. We should take him back to the village, we can watch over him until he wakes up. By the looks of thinks we probably won't be in another week or so" and with that they placed the bat demon on Dark's back again and Kagome riding behind him. Shippo rode with Light as they head back to the village just before the clouds moved over head and started to rain.

It had been about two weeks and five days pass when Kagome and Shippo found the inured bat Kuronue injured on the forest floor. He would regain conscious for several minutes before he drifted back to sleep. Kagome wondered how much longer for the rest of the group returns, she knew it would be about four more weeks until they return. She continued to look outside the window, Shippo, Light and Dark had already gone to sleep inside a fairly large hut built for her at the edge of the village. Even if she was welcome to stay inside the lady priestess Kaede, she felt imposing in elderly miko's hospitality for to long in her opinion. She was restless because of all the rain pouring outside these four walls she felt trap within.

"Kagome...' a low dry whispered voice filled the room, snapping out of her dazed, she looked over to the dark yokai lay. She hurry went to his side when she noticed was a wake and was trying to reach for the cup near him. Positioning herself beside him, she held the cup toward his lips as she helps him sit upright for him to drink. 'Thank you, I'm sorry for imposing you Kagome, but I'm curious... a woman such yourself, a miko no less would try to nurture a yokai back to health. Especially when miko's are known to purify yokai and not heal or help them"

Kagome gave a soft chuckle before she answer, "Well, Kuronue. I'm not like any other miko's you may have unfortunately came across or heard. I help all who needs a helping hand no matter if your human, any type of yokai, both full fledge or half. I treat every creature as an equal an not something lower than me. Besides I have several friends who are demons and I take care of my little adoptive kit. I'm not sure I should be called as a miko because of my odd behavior or beliefs, don't you think?"

Kuronue thought over on what she had said and gave out a humorous chuckle which he can't help let out. "Your probably right, but by my guess it makes you a special miko"

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked Kuronue as he settled himself more comfortably against the wall behind him.

"Yes, actually. How long have I been... by my guess under your care? It feels about a month or so." As he nodded his thanks when Kagome handed him a bowl of ramen. He stared at the food questionably if it was edible or not.

"It's ramen, you can say is food from my home. It's quite edible, especially if a growing kit, a hanyo, and even a somewhat cold hearted demon, I know they can't have enough of it. Although the demon won't admit it or actually enjoy it in front of others, mainly his half brother. He may show some emotion when I'm around, he does in public if you know where and how to look,' Kagome watch him experimentally tasted before his eyes widen and continued to savor the hot noodle soup. 'See what did I tell you. You have to understand one's body language and the slightest movement, I am getting better at it than any person or demon I know. And to answer your question it's almost three weeks, you were close though." Kagome retrieve the empty bowl from his hands as she served him more.

Once he finish his second bowl as he returned it to Kagome, Kagome look back at him when she caught his words when she finished washing the bowl. "Three weeks...I guess he may think I'm dead for sure" Kuronue sadly whispered as he stared at his ruby necklace he began to swing.

"Who is this 'he' your talking about? You don't have to say anything if it's make you uncomfortable. I don't mean to pry"

"It's ok. I was referring to my best friend and partner, you see he is the leader of group of bandits and I am second in command. I hope this doesn't cause to be suspicious of me. We have an honor unlike any other thieves who called themselves bandits."

"I know, don't worry. You must be talking about Yoko Kurama, aren't you?' seeing Kuronue slightly shock face before narrowed his eyes. 'Don't worry, I'm not one of those who are after the prize money placed upon both your heads. There is no sense for me to judge you, I understand that your choice of living for one to survive in these desperate times. I heard of both you, Kuronue and Yoko's exploits from my kit and my grandfather who loves to tell me stories of famous heroes and yokai's. Quite frankly I find it fascinating"

"Ha ha ha, you are a strange priestess after all,' Kuronue said with a light chuckle. Never in his life as a bandit has he heard someone view their way of life in such a way. Kuronue couldn't help but marvel at the young woman-child who sat before him. Never had he met a human especially a human miko to get out of a way to rescue a yokai from a brink of death. Nor steal his beloved pendant when he was unconscious who was wounded and near death. 'I wonder what my friend is doing now. He may be thrill to know I'm alive and well,' but then he saw the miko's struck and sadden expression as her bangs hid her eyes. He could smell the unshed tears and wonder what caused the young girls distress. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Kuronue...I don't know how to tell you is...but Yoko isn't among us no longer"

Kuronue felt panic raised up when Kagome look at him with those unshed tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?" afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"There was a rumor among the demons that Shippo and I came across. That the greatest bandit Yoko Kurama was killed by a hunter, he would had evaded and defeated the hunter without a scratch. But I'm afraid that Yoko must have gone into demon rage after one of the yokai's had disgraced your name of how you're a fool to get killed by a trap" Kagome let his tears flowed as she readily hugged the bat in comfort and use her miko powers to calm down a distress yokai from hurting himself as he almost lost to his demon.

"He can't be dead...he can't...why did had to die?...it was stupid of him of being to kill by a hunter...if I ever find out that the hunter skin my friend or did anything to his body I'll rip him to shreds" he growled angrily as his eyes turn pink out of grief of the loss of his friend and anger what the numerous possibilities the hunter would to his decease friend body. But his demon became sooth as the smell of the young maiden who was holding him in comfort and her aura embraced him in a motherly way. Ironically he felt drowsy as Kagome continue to tell him reassuring words where a mother would do to a distress child.

Soon Kagome felt Kuronue had now calmed down before his inner demon took control she listen to the next several questions addressed to her. " Is the rumor true? How recent did this happened? What happened to my partners body?" His voice was rough and sore as he tried to hold the pain of his depression inside.

"It was about a week ago since we found you, and Shippo smelled a male kitsune a bit far off from where the yokai were discussing. We head toward where he was killed, Shippo and I found the hunter before he hauled him away to collect the reward from what we heard. Shippo had gone into demon rage to see a fellow kitsune killed for profit. Although he felt bad to gone into demon rage and killed a human he had no regrets in avenging one of the two demons he looks up two. When the rain stops I'll lead you where we bury Yoko when you feel up to it" Kagome said as she unconsciously rubbed his back to prevent him from going into shock after holding an emotional breakdown.

"Thank you, for both of you and your kit not only saving me and nurturing me back to health, but respectfully my thieving partner"

"Your welcome. My mother once told me that crying helps relieve the pain and won't feel a heavy burden for holding your pain from everyone. Take it from someone who knows."

"What sort of pains have you gone through to saddened those passionate sapphire eyes from a beautiful maiden who holds them?" his ego swelled a bit to see his words caused the young girl to fluster.

Kagome tried her best to hold back to heat she felt rise up on her cheeks but failed. Remembering his question she wasn't sure how much to tell him, about her and coming to the future, but because he pours out his heart and soul when he heard his beloved friend was killed, she owed him that much. She didn't know why but she felt drawn and feels that she could trust him with her secret.

"You know of the Shikon no Tama, right?...Well me and my group have been traveling throughout Japan to collect the shards because of an accident I caused. I am going to trust you with this piece of information but you must promise not to seek the jewel or use this piece of information against me"

"Don't worry, I'm honor that you have faith in me into trusting your secret to a known bandit. I owe you my life and honor dictates that I repay my dept no matter how much you argue I will stubbornly insist" his inner demon and himself felt the need to protect her from any dangers that were surely face if it caused her so much distress.

"Alright, I know that demons are stubborn when they put an idea in their heads. I'm not sure if you believe me but try to understand...My adventures began on my 15th birthday...

01010101010101010101010101010101010101

88wd: well that took a while to come up with. Please review. Tell you what you think may happened on the next chapter... will Kuronue insist on trying the well? Will Koenma and the SD get wind of the Shikon? Or will Inuyasha and the gang return to find Kuronue in Kagome's (feudal) home? See-ya next time on Lady Shikon no Tama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Shikon no Tama**

by 88whitedragon

Disclaimer: I don'? own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho

Summary: Koenma has been hearing rumors in Makai that the Shikon Jewel has

reappeared for over 500 years. But an old evil has come back, stronger than ever

and is after the jewel and its guardian.

~*0~*0~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*

88wd: Sorry for not updating. My brother tried to add a program or something

that cause the laptop from starting up. Only recently we got it fix, hopefully I'll manage

to update all of my stories soon.

Enjoy :-)

~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*~*0~*

Chapter 3: Reminiscing

Kuronue look down at his best friends grave that was located under a large blossom tree. Kagome had explained that this tree was known as the Goshinboku or "God Tree." Shippo was the one who suggested to bury his companion under it because Youko was known for his plant control, being a silver fox an all. It was ironic that the tree was where the hanyo companion of hers, Inuyasha, was pin the bark of the tree onto for 50 years until Kagome freed him. More so that the God Tree radiate holy aura but felt warmth and comfort much like Kagome's aura.

It has been three days since Kagome relied to him her secret of the well and herself. He felt comfort and a sense of pride and trust for Kagome having confide on telling her story to him even for a bandit such as himself. Yet there was a nagging feeling that she has not said something crucial about her past that even her friends did not know. It was not that she doesn't trust them or anything but the uneasy feeling of perhaps discomfort and depression that is closely associated when the subject of her father comes up. He hopes to gain her trust for her to tell him since he felt obligated to help her since she was there to comfort him when he heard of Youko's untimely death. He couldn't help but remember several times he had spend with his long time friend.

11111111010111100000011----Memories----111111000111010101010101010101010

"Hey, Youko get up already." Kuronue's voice yelled out once he enter's Youko's chambers seeing that the silver fox still was sleeping in.

"Grrr, go away Kuronue," Youko groan as he hid his face with his pillow to muffle out Kuronue's loud voice.

Kuronue sighted as he pulled the covers off him and his pillow next. "This is your fault for accepting Yomi's and several drinking challenge. Getting a bloody hangover from drinking demon sake which is a lot more potent that regular sake humans drink. What point are you trying to make to those idiots before tonight's heist? Youko."

"To prove them that I can best them and to shut their taunts of me not handling my liquor. Leave me be, I don't need you to scold me as if I'm a mere kit," Youko painfully growled as he cover his eyes with his arm from the sudden light when Kuronue took his pillow.

"But that doesn't excuse you or their actions on this matter. Really Youko your no better than a child being dare to do something stupid,' but the only responce was "I won didn't I?" from a now slumbering Youko. 'That's it. There is only one solution to wake you and get rid of that hangover of yours." Kuronue lifted Youko and flew toward the ice cold river before tossing Youko in.

Few moments Youko look up at his friend wet and angry for his friends stunt. "You better run Kuronue before I tear you apart," a wet fox angrily growled.

Being who he was, Kuronue couldn't help but taunt his friend further. "Why run when I can fly? You can't frighten me since you look as harmless pup who doesn't want to bathe," he smirk as he flew away from an angry fox.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Youko yelled as he ran after his laughing friend.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Youko, what sort of heist are you planning his time?" he stared at his partner as Youko look over the landscape.

"Kuronue my friend and partner. We are going to steal the "The Phoenix Tear" from the human lord near the holy mountain. Such a rare priceless jewel, why any other thief might try to steal it, it's up to us to 'retrieve it and keep it safe from thieves," Youko mischievously smirk at him.

"Of course, my friend. The feudal lord would be happy and very thankful for our 'generosity' in keeping the jewel safe in our capable hands," Kuronue smirk.

=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Kuronue, would you mind of STOPPING OF SWINGING THAT DAMN PENDANT!!! IT"S DISTRACTING!!" Youko growl.

"Come now, my friend. I was only trying to distract you from what Yomi has done, I know that he was foolish of leading some of our men into that heist, he should have known it was a trap. He's gone and blind now, what more can you ask?" He remarked.

"I want his dead corpse, that's what I want," he coldly glared at his friend.

"What possible outcome will that prove? Killing him for such a crime he's done toward his companion may prove a warning to the others than disobey us. But it's a lot worse to live with the guilt he has done than relieve him of the pain and doubt he's done. Besides with those wounds you inflicted he may be dead or be an easy prey for some other yokai," even if he dislike him he had been part of their bandit family.

"What I want to know what led Yomi to go to such lengths to go after "The Crystal Ryuu Sword" when it was obviously a trap. And I warn and order him not to go because it was as bait for us to be lure into the trap. He disregard my orders knowing full well that I considerately acknowledge the lord as a ploy to trap us," Youko angrily seethe that one of his men had disobeyed him and lost some of his men although they were disposable, it was hard to find bandits who were ruthless, loyal, and even have at least some honor.

"Look at his way, now no one would willingly go against our orders without not having any punishment involve. At least Yomi did one thing right was to become a warning to the other members about going against out wishes as well as rid of those that may turn against us," Kuronue reason with Youko.

"(sigh) your right on that matter, Kuronue. At least it wasn't a total loss,' he sighted at his friend, 'I don't know where I'll do without you, Kuronue. Where will I be if you were gone? My friend."

"Come now, Youko, you sound as if I was going to die. You'll probably keep stealing and reeking havoc to those around you. Have I ever tell you that little line of yours sounds as if you're a girl speaking lovingly to her mate?" Kuronue chuckled at Youko's discuss face before look down at his rose he was fiddled around with a serene smile.

"Not my mate and definitely not a girl, Kuronue, but companion and brother. Do you not feel the same way?" Youko glance up to him.

"Of course, I care for you as a brother, an annoying, trouble making and arrogant conceited brother," Kuronue laugh.

"Hey! I am not. Your just jealous on my good looks," Youko taunted.

"Please, at least I'm not mistaken for a girl" Kuroune remark as he flew away from Youko.

"That's it! Now your going to get it," as the silver fox went after his friend.

0000001010101010101100----End of Memories—10100100000010101001010

'Did you felt that something was going to happen to me? Youko,' Kuronue thought sadly that if Kagome and her kit haven't found him then he surely had died. 'But if I hadn't yelled out to you to leave me, then you would have died with me.'

"Is every thing alright? Kuronue. Do you need more time to be alone? or Are your wounds hindering you again?" Kagome's worried voice broke into his train of thought. He look up from his friends grave that a tombstone a figure of a fox in a running position with a rose in the background. On the bottom of the figure read "Here Lies Youko Kurama. The Bandit King" Kuronue chuckled the first time he saw it, Shippo told him it was his idea. There was also a new writting under it that he added with Kagome's help "A good bandit partner and friend. Continuing to steal even in the afterlife."

"No, Kagome. You shouldn't worry my wounds are fully heal. I was just reminiscing of the past when I was with Youko, " he said as he bid one silent fair well and walk toward where Kagome. He could not help to marveled how beautiful the young miko look as the sunrise before her. She wore blue pants of some sort of material he has not seen before that hugged her legs firmly but made it easy to move. Her long sleeve shirt was black shirt that outline her firm breast and stopped just above her mid-drift showing her flat and firm stomach. Her hair was held in a high ponytail tied by a sapphire ribbon, the rays of the sun gave a highlighted gold onto her raven blue locks.

"You must miss him dearly," she smiled yet there was a hint of sadness as her eyes glaze over a memory she remember before they became focus again.

"Yes, but why are you dress like that?"

"Oh this, I'm going to visit my family. My mother wants me to spend more time with my brother, Sota. Because of this quest of finding the jewel shards and hunting down Naraku, I hardly spend time with him. I should at least spend some time with him." But those words gave him to think there might be another sibling she has yet to mention about, perhaps it may be a similar reason she didn't spoke of her father.

"But aren't you here to wait for your friends to come back? And what of Shippo and me? I don't think your friends will take too kindly to find a strange yokai who in fact is a bandit waiting for your return. And from what you told me, this Inuyasha may take his anger and frustration on Shippo when he finds your were here and left to your time again."

"Well, I am but I they will be here in three days. I was thinking of taking Shippo with me if I could. Would you like to come with me to see my time? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure you want to find your fellow bandits," she waved her hands in front of her as she tried to rid of sudden invitation that he might not want to take.

"No, I'll glad that you invited me to your home. I would think that my group would scatter without me or Youko since they may believe I'm dead and Youko is not here among us. Besides it's no fun to steal without that fox anyways, we been together and thought each other as a brother where we had no family,' Kuronue said as he drape his arm around her shoulders as steer the blushing miko toward Shippo who was among the village children. 'But how exactly are you going to accomplish to have the well permit us to go to your time?"

"Well I had been thinking about this for a while. If any event I am not permitted to stay in the Feudal Era or that I can' stay for some reason, I wonder how exactly I am to take Shippo with me, as well as Rin because Sesshomaru insisted since she would have a better and safer life there than here. Of course the twelve year girl didn't want to leave him until Sesshomaru explain that he would live until he is reunited with her after his 500 year wait," she said.

"Mmmm, I would have not thought that Lord Sesshomaru would take in a human ward. Much less be willing enough to depart from her for 5 centuries. How are you able to speak about the Western Lord with such familiarity?" Kuronue could not help but growl at the thought how close the Inu lord was with this special miko that somehow worm her way into his once cold ruthless heart in a short amount of time.

"Ahh...well..uhmm...' the young miko try to get her thoughts together before she could answer. The thought how close she became with once cold hearted 'Killing Perfection' after she saved Rin from several oni when she ran away crying from Jaken for a mean comment about Sesshomaru finding her a nuisance from the beginning when he revived her.

121212121212121212----Flashback-----2121212121212121212121

"RIN, GET DOWN!!!" she yelled as she shot her arrows at the three oni's that chased the young girl through the forest. As the threat on the girl vanish into dust in the wind, she ran toward the young girl who was crying on the floor, dirty and hurt.

"Shhh, Rin, it's ok. What happen? Why aren't you with Lord Sesshomaru, Ah Uhn and Jaken?" she ask softly until the young girl lounge at her crying harder at the mere mention of her lord and father figure.

"Rin ran away. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin anymore. Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like Rin anymore," the young girl sob as she clutch the future miko closer to her.

"Now Rin, how do you know that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you. Even if he doesn't show it, he loves and cares about you very much. Don't you love Lord Sesshomaru as a father?" she ask.

"Yes, Rin loves Lord Sesshomaru as a daddy, because he looks after Rin when Rin's daddy died. And I love you as a mommy that Rin didn't have. But Master Jaken..." Rin was interrupted by Kagome.

"Rin, you shouldn't listen what Jaken is telling you. He must be jealous of you if Lord Sesshomaru cares and protects you all the time. And I do love you as a daughter, Rin." she pick up the young girl from the ground and led her toward a near by spring to wash the dirt and blood off.

"Really?! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't hate Rin. Can Rin call you mommy?" Rin happily ask as Kagome help her into the water.

"Of course you can, Rin. And Shippo, the little fox child that follows me would be your brother, he will be happy to have a sister to play with. Now let's clean you up and then find Lord Sesshomaru. He must be worry about you very much." Once the girl is clean and bandage, she led her back at the outskirts of the village where she sense Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru were at.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin excitedly cried out once she saw the yokai lord few feet away from his half brother who held Tetsusaiga in front of him. Lord Sesshomaru turn toward his human ward and human miko, using this distraction Inuyasha was about to use a Wind Scar at him when he was plummet to the ground.

"SIT! Inuyasha that was low of you to strike your half brother when he has his back turn" Kagome huff as Rin ran toward the emotionless lord. She saw Jaken just a few feet away when she went up to him and look down at him coldly. Lord Sesshomaru look at the miko with an eye brow raised as she coldly threatened Jaken a painful threat for letting Rin out of his sights and telling lies toward his ward.

"Miko, why are threatening this lords retainer?" he monotony question as he was curious what made Rin to run away and cause the miko to act such a way that seems out of character even for her. But before Kagome explain Rin was the one who answer him.

"Master Jaken said to Rin that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want and hates Rin. So Rin ran away crying when three big demons went afer Rin and mommy saved Rin. And mommy told Rin that Lord Sesshomaru loves Rin. Rin loves you like Rin's daddy and mommy like Rin's mommy because Rin never had a mommy," she cheerfully spoke. At the mention that Rin thought the miko as her mother cause him to recoil at the thought of his half brother's wench as her mother. But his eyes soften for a moment before it when back to his normal cold facade when Rin loved him as a father.

"What?! Kagome did you saved that brat from three oni, you could gotten hurt you stup—" before he face the ground for the second time.

"SIT! Don't call cuss in front of Rin and don't call my daughter a brat before you find yourself sleeping in your crater which I'll oblige to make for you," she growl at the hanyo which she sounded a good imitation of a demon's growl.

"It seems that I'm in your dept miko," Lord Sesshomaru said. Amuse that his half brother was planted on the ground, but was inwardly surprise that the girl thought of his ward as a daughter. Because how closely both they look, it would seem that Rin was really is her daughter.

"It's Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru. And you don't need to be in my dept I was glad to help Rin. I really care for her as my own much like my kit, Shippo," she smile kindly at Rin before she look up at him. Surprise to see some emotion in his eyes before it vanished behind his mask.

"Never the less, this Sesshomaru's honor calls that I repay my dept for saving his ward. My pack will join yours to hunt down the hanyo Naraku. I willing propose hat I train you in exchange you teach my ward since you appear to well educated, that is if you accept my offer," he dictate.

"What?!! Kagome there is no way..." finding himself in his crater again and Rin giggle at the hanyo's expense.

"Sit boy! I'll gladly accept you offer to help destroy Naraku and to train me. And I'm honor to teach Rin, I'm also teaching Shippo as well so both can learn with another," she cheerfully said. After Sesshomaru join the group he began to each Kagome to wield the sword, both finding comfort in each others presence as days went by.

1212121212121212—End of Flashback–212121212121212121212121212

"Well, I saved Rin from some demons that were chasing after her. Rin thinks of me as a mother much like Shippo, and Sesshomaru as her father. Sesshomaru soon join our group and began to teach me how to fight, we gotten to be close friends that we aren't much with formalities for a while prior to the training in exchange I educate Rin. Why don't we tell Kaede of us departing to my era just as soon we get Shippo," as she hurriedly went to retrieve Shippo not wanting to have Kuronue see her blush at the mention of how Rin, Sesshomaru, Shippo and herself seem much like a family.

Kuronue walk toward the miko and kit with determination as he the thought on how he could do to get closer to Kagome. Because he like his inner demon felt that they want to get closer to the young miko and perhaps his mate in the near future as they head toward the elder miko's hut.

999999999090999909099909099090999

88wd: please tell me what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

88wd: sorry for not updating sooner. I been having problems with my parents and it's hard to access to a laptop when my mother threatened to take it away. So it is hard to type my stories when my mother is at home. Read and enjoy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**Chapter 4: To the Future We Go**

Kaede was calmly enjoying her tea as she saw her once miko apprentice coming toward her with her adopted kit and the bat demon walking just behind her. She shook her head at the thought of the young miko, and her strange ways. She admired the young miko and look after her like a grandmother should, teaching her as well as giving reassurance and advice. She knew that Kagome had a way with individuals whether be demons or humans, it never matter to her. Her kind pure heart opened the eyes to those who she came across, making those around her see things that they either didn't see or were too ignorant to accept.

It has been almost three months since she saved that bat demon from death's door, ironically she saved a bandit much the same as Kikyo saved Onigumo. But unlike her sister and human bandit, this one has a good heart or does now when it came to Kagome, changing them for the better. It was a strange power she has over people, to accept them for who they are rather than what they had done or what they are. But with this new demon around will only bring more hardships and problems to Kagome, like Inuyasha and the demon wolf Kouga will see him as a threat. She was sure that it would complicate matters when it came to the young miko's love life. Inuyasha who has his dead love Kikyo, is still is over possessive of the young woman, mainly because Kagome still has part of Kikyo's soul and is her reincarnation that it automatically means that she belongs to him. Kouga on the other hand wants Kagome as his mate because of she is able to see shards, not to mention she has a slight suspicion that he wanted a powerful mate at his side.

Though not many could see it clearly, even their once enemy now ally Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands seem to be taken with her. The looks he gives her with no one was looking but nothing pass her observation could see that the demon lord truly cares for the girl. He has shown he has the capacity to love and care for humans since his ward Rin who is very much like a daughter to him has opened his cold heart enough for Kagome to truly melt the cold ice exterior wall his lordship placed up long ago. But she is worried for Kagome who may have a hard trouble dealing with these demon males who are so taken with her, which may lead to bloodshed and heartbreak.. She was sure that Kagome doesn't know how possessive demons are when it comes to their pack or those they considered there mates.

"Grandmother Kaede, I'm going back home for two or three days before or when the others come back. I'm going to take Shippo and Kuronue with me, so if Inuyasha does come before me please don't tell him of Kuronue. I don't want him barging through my home because I brought a new demon into my house," Kagome said to the elderly woman. With the training Lady Kaede taught her along with Miroku she began to call her grandmother out of affection for the elder priestess. One thing that Lady Kaede didn't mind at all, and has seen her as a second grandmother other than from her mother side.

"Alright child, you,' addressing to Kuronue as she gotten used to the ex-bandit as she stared at him seriously, 'better watch over both Kagome and Shippo from harm. I warn thee no harm should befall on the girl and child is that understood?"

"Of course, I very much know I know not to let them fall into harm," Kuronue was at first sceptic of the elder miko since he regain conscious. Since being a yokai and ex-bandit he believe he would be un-welcomed in the village and the miko as well. To his surprise the village didn't have no qualms with his presence neither has the miko tried to purified him at the first chance she got. He could truly believe it was Kagome's doing that affected the whole village to become more opened minded toward yokai. Of course they are still suspicious and cautions of yokai that is unless they become a hindrance to the village or the villagers safety. As long you meant no harm to anyone then you were welcome to stay in the village as long as you want.

For the past three months since he was brought in to the village, he felt welcome and filled with warmth. Yes there were times that he could not stand the stench these humans give out, but the scent of the young miko who stood next to him over power the smell of sweat and blood. Instead it was the scent of fresh fallen rain, numerous of fruits which he could distinguish most of them, and a hint of cinnamon that made it more appealing. Kuronue did noticed when she was either angry or embarrassed that the scent of cinnamon became stronger and warm like a cinnamon roll fresh out of the oven (A/N: not I'm getting hungry for one).

"But Grandma Kaede, I can take care of myself and I am strong to watch over mama," Shippo dislike that others doubt that he has the strength and skill to protect his mother. He train hard to protect his new friends and family, he want to show how much he love his mother by how well he protects her.

"Come now kit, don't take it that way. I'm sure Lady Kaede meant that better take no chances when it comes to your mothers safety. And she does care about you both so she doesn't want to see you hurt," Kuronue affectionately messed up his hair. Shippo look up at him annoyed but he look up to the elder demon, one of his idols look at him, with warmth almost the same way he look up to his father.

Shippo noticed how Kuronue glance to his miko mother as of late, he knew his and Youko's exploits and how they treated others with cruelty much like how Sesshomaru had acted toward them before Rin came into the picture. But this was different, the image and reputation that this bat demon had made for himself blew it out of proportion. He was no longer a cold heartless demon, in fact he was caring and fun to hang around with. Kuronue had been paying close attention to his mother, being helpful and give her a comment here or there. _'Not like Inuyasha or Kouga at all. He's not possessive of her or claim her as his own like a new toy he didn't want to share. But I wonder what the guys are going to take it to Kuronue. I hope Sango is understanding, and Kikyo doesn't try anything on him. I think I need to talk to Rin about this,'_ he thought as he walk beside Kuronue and Kagome toward the well house as Kagome gave them the basic knowledge on what to expect in the future.

Sometimes he wondered if he could have been a kitsune in disguise the way he acted toward him, or that he and Youko had been close to one another like brothers even lovers but that couldn't be. Sure kitsunes are known to be sexual creatures not caring if you are female or male but Kuronue had point out quite clearly the first time he talk to him of his exploits that he love his friend like a brothers. They had been together when they were young only around twelve in human years, both lost their families and they could only count on each other to survive.

"Alright Kagome, care explain how we could go through the well?" Kuronue ask as they stood in front of the old well that res in a small clearing. Kagome knelt down on the ground as she shifted through her backpack as she look around for something inside. Light lazily rested on Shippo's shoulders as Dark rested on Kuronue's as all four watch curiously on what Kagome was doing.

"Well first I had the theory that you have to have at least one jewel shard to get through. I remember I couldn't pass because I didn't have the shards with me one time when Inuyasha thought it would be better that I stay in my era while he hunted for the shards. But he then realized that he needed me to sense and see them, however that doesn't explained why Inuyasha could get to the other side of the well with no shards at all,' as she stood up as she exclaim triumphantly in finding what she was looking for. 'Kaede, Miroku, my mother, and grandfather have this theory that the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck might the reason. The beads are connected to me because I am the only one who could activate them, so we believe that as long you have something that is connected to me then there is no problems"

"Your not going to put those beads on me, are you?" Kuronue wearily but playfully ask at thought being submissive to the young miko didn't seem so bad as long it didn't landed face down to the ground with such force.

"I don't want fall face first to the ground mama," Shippo said as he hid behind Kuronue wincing at the idea he would feel Inuyasha's painful way of facing Kagome's wrath.

"I'm not that cruel, but you will have a necklace but not a prayer beads or have your face planted to the ground like Inuyasha,' as clip a small pendant around Shippo's neck and Kuronue as began to explain what those were as she clip a choker around the two ryuus. Shippo look down to his, the chain was silver and a gold fox wrap around what seemed like a miniature of Twilight. Kuronue's was an onyx and metallic beads that a pair of black bat wings were wrap around a scythe much like his choice of weapon. Light had a blue choker and Dark had a red choker around their necks which didn't constrict or give any sight of discomfort in wearing them.

"What are these?" Shippo ask as finish observing his and Kuronue's pendants. And noticed that Kagome had a blue bead necklace with the two swords in a 'X' formation and the bow and arrows behind it hanging around her red bead bracelet that hand around her left wrist with other smaller weapon charms.

"Like I said these are not the same as the prayer beads but it has a charm for you both to look human. If by chance we have to fight you can change into your demon form and those weapons of yours will grow into their normal size if you put a bit of your youki into them. We can't walk around my ear with weapons because it would lead questions but this way we are not weaponless. And I thought that Light and Dark didn't want to be left out so I got these small chokers to let them through, it would expand with them when they grow into their larger form. Come on you the future awaits ," she smiled at them. Wrapping her arm around Shippo's shoulder, for Kuronue was around her waist and the ryuus held onto Kuronue's shoulders they jump down to the well. The ray of blue light was all could have been seen as all four demons and a miko vanished from the dark dry well.

[][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[[[[]]]]

As they appeared in the well in the present time, Shippo and Kuronue didn't know what to expect. They first noticed was the ladder on the side of the well was placed there for Kagome to use to get out from, and the roof that was overhead of them. Shippo being excited to see his mothers home jump out of the well as Light and Dark had already flown up and landed on the rafters. Kuronue no wanting to have a chance pass by pick up Kagome and jump out of the well as well. The two demons could hear a muffle of noises that aren't recognizable to their hearing. There is a putrid scent in the air but it was faint because all they could smell was a faint smell of Kagome who had been here almost month ago.

"How did you know that this was going to work?" Kuronue look down at the miko in his arms once he placed down on her feet.

"I tested it first with Light and Dark when I went back a month ago before you woke up to check up on my family. That is why they seem not being startled to the noises that can be heard outside. But I must warn you both that the you have to get used to the putrid smell of pollution and the noises that lay outside of the shrine grounds. But here at the shrine or the forest out back are one of the few places that the pollution isn't so bad. First lets get you some clothes so you are able to explore without many people drawn attention to your feudal clothing. But I think you will draw in another type of attention Kuronue," Kagome giggled with a slight blush as she signal to them to follow.

"What does she mean by that? What the..Shippo you look ..human," Kuronue said as he look down at Shippo. Where he reach just to mid thigh now reach to his waist, his fox ears change into human ones. His hair and eye color has not change at all, but there was no claws only regular human nails. All and all he was a handsome young boy of seven.

"What about you? You look human but I think this is the reason what mom meant that you are going to draw attention. You look too handsome for an ordinary human, you are going to have to fight the girls away from you," Shippo said smugly. Kuronue couldn't what his face looks but he can guess until he find a nearest mirror inside Kagome's home to fully see himself.

What Shippo said was true, Kuronue was gorgeously handsome that he may mistaken for an a model or actor. His pointy bat ears change into human ears, his claws became human nails, and his bat wings disappeared behind him. Though he didn't change much like Shippo he was still impressive in human standards, he didn't mind if it got Kagome's attention but he didn't like the idea that women would try to woo or fling themselves at him. He had taken up some of the offers when he was with Youko but there was a limit how much he could take then again he didn't want Kagome to get the wrong impression of him.

"Well boys, welcome to my era," she smiled back at them as she opened the well's door to the outside.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Botan, call in the Spirit Detectives. I have a mission for them that is in dire need of attention if rumors are true," the young ruler addressed to the Shikigami with blue hair and bubble gum color eyes. The cheerful spirit guide saw the serious look on his face, she even could feel the restlessness coming from her boss. Quickly she summoned her oar as she jump on as she hovered for a few seconds responding "Right away" before going through the swirling black portal as her pink kimono swish behind her.

"What's going on? Lord Koenma, sir" the blue ogre in a leopard leotard ask as felt the urgency like Botan did.

"Something is lurking in the shadows of Makai, it's looking for something that was said to be disappeared before the making of the three worlds, George," Lord Koenma respond as his head rested on his claps hands as his elbows rested on his desk. The ogre George knew it was serious if his boss used his name than calling him 'Ogre' like he usually does.


	5. Chapter 5

LSnT

Chapter** 5: **Rumors

"Yusuke! Where do you think your going?" Botan yelled after her friend when she appeared to tell him to report to Koenma right away. The boy in question wore green shirt and blue jacket as his hands were hidden withing the pocket of his geans. He had enough trouble in keeping his relationship with his girlfriend and he didn't want to be drag into with Spirit Worlds problems if it meant to brake yet another date with Keiko.

"Botan, why don't you have Kurama or Hiei take care of it. Or why not just go ask Kuwabara to be Spirit Detective for the day. I have to go see Keiko for our date so I don't have time to be Spirit Detective right now," Yusuke said as Botan ran after him.

"But Yusuke this is serious, something has been bothering Koenma and its nothing to be trifled with. You noticed the increase of demons escaping to the Nigenkai world and whatever the mission is may be a link to the said problems. Besides I went to Keiko's house to see if you were there however Keiko was home sick so your off the hook this time"

"Damn it, why is everything against me. First with being a detective after I was killed by a car, then is with Taguro and the Dark Tournament, then is with the Makai tournament and the three Kings of Makai going at each other. What else can go wrong?" he yelled frustrated as he followed Botan through the portal to Koenma's office. He was greeted with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara in the office but also shock to see Jin, Chu, Touya, and Rinku were there as well. "Alright what have gotten us into Toddler and why are they here?"

"Now is not the time Yusuke, I call them here because unfortunately this mission is an outmost importance to have it complete quickly and silently as possible. This level of mission not only affect the Human World but also Makai World and Spirit World. As you all know and well noticed many demons had become more active. And I mean the most powerful and oldest demons have become more active than anything before the construction of the three worlds. Obviously the lesser demons can still go through the Kekkai barrier but the most high level demons like the three kings, Yomi, Raizen, and Mokuro have been moving about in the Makai world.

I have recently to believe that what they seek is an old yet powerful artifact known in existence. Every demon know especially to older demons should have least have heard to the Jewel created by a powerful priestess Midoriko..."

"You don't mean.." Touya interrupted Koenma as he drifted off where Koenma look over to them seriously.

"Yes, the Shikon no Tama what was claimed to have disappeared 500 years in the past. The jewel has the combine powers of both holy and demon energy that harmonized with one another. This resulted that any demon or hanyo will give their power to go 100x boost. For a human they would gain powers of a demon, but the worst part is that the jewel has the ability to grant one wish to its beholder. If a half demon or human were to wish to become a demon then they will become a full fledge one. Yet the downfall is for every wish or ill intention will corrupt the jewel and will cause great havoc in all three worlds.

Demons or those with high spiritual powers will be drawn to the jewels power, they won't help but go and claim it as its own. But those with higher power or good hearts are able to resist the jewels influence."

"Wait a minute if the bad demons are after the jewel why have those guys help, they are demons. No offence guys. It would be a bad thing to happen if 'Midget' there and try destroy the human realm," Kuwabara yelled out.

"That is a good point Kuwabara, I see you are using your head. But yes having Hiei on this mission could be questionable if it weren't for the fact that the threat of demons destroying every innocent life that dwells in the human realm' hinting about the threat that may befall to his half twin sister, Yukina. 'There is reason to believe that the jewel is somewhere in the human realm, there had been slight power appearing and disappearing in our scanners that it might be the jewel has been activated from its slumber. Your job is to find and retrieve it before any demon threat gets their hands on it, in a deeper note there has been signs that there are some individuals who know that the jewel has return and are after it in the Nigenkai world." Koenma then brief them of the history of the jewel.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Somewhere in Makai==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Master, the Spirit Ruler Koenma has send his spirit detectives to search for the jewel in the human realm. What do you have us do? Should we interfere from them of finding the jewel before we do?" a demon hidden in the shadows knelt before a silhouette figure as he drank from his cup before him.

"No, Let them search but keep track of them. Once they find the jewel take it from them by any means necessary. You are dismiss." as he watch the demon scurry away from his sight. "Soon the jewel along with its guardian will be mine," he evilly chuckled as bade his time to strike.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm home and I brought some friends over," Kagome called out as she ushered the two demons into he living room. A woman with short brown hair came out from the kitchen as her hands were whipping on a towel.

"Oh, Kagome you're home. I didn't think you would come back so soon. And who may I ask are they? Are they demons from the Feudal Era? Hello, I'm Kagome's mother Kun-loon pleasure to meet you both," giving a pleasant smile. She began to blush as Kuronue held her hand to kiss it in a gentlemanly manner.

"A pleasure is mine. My name is Kuronue, I have been an acquaintance of your daughter for about three months since she saved me by deaths door. I can see now how her beauty, kind, loving nature comes from," he smiled as his charm work on the elder woman.

"Kuronue stop flirting with my mother. Mom this is Shippo by adopted son I told you about. He is a red fox demon and Kuronue happens to be a bat demon. And the boy coming downstairs is my younger brother Sota," Kagome laugh as Shippo was immediately embraced in a hug by her mother. Just as Sota came down stairs while Kagome made introductions.

"Cool, so both of you are demons, and I'm an Uncle. Hey, you're a bandit right? Can you tell me stories of how you and Youko meet, what was your dangerous heist? Can I see how you look like? please," Sota said anxiously. Sure he had look up to Inuyasha as a role model but for a while now he grew out of it seeing how he treated his sister. Besides Kuronue seems so cool from the stories he heard from his sister and grandfather, the only stories he was interested were demons and the supernatural.

"Hey mom, where's grandpa?" as she watch her mother and brother pet and touch Shippo's ears and tail and Kuronue's wings. Chuckling at Shippo's love of attention as he began to purr, and Kuronue's uneasiness as he change back into his human form much to her family's displeasure.

"He's visiting your grandmother. Though they aren't together anymore they are pretty much stayed friends over the years. Hopefully he doesn't cause much trouble like last time, he scared the poor girl when he visit the last time," Kun-loon said as she cradle the young fox as he purr himself to sleep.

"Ah yes I remember, good thing me and Sota went with him. She was scared half to death, luckily I calm her down as I told her that grandpa didn't have any holy powers what so ever. Maybe I'll visit her and grandma the next time I visit. Hey, mom I'm going to take Kuronue and Shippo around and I'm going to buy some clothes for them. Want to come with us? Sota" Kagome ask.

"Sure, maybe we could visit the arcade, you promise to take me there when you came back," he said.

"Ok ok, why don't you help Shippo find some clothes for him to where while help Kuronue find something for him. I think some of dad's old clothes should be able to fit him," as she led Kuronue to her room as she left to get some of dad's clothes from the attic. Shippo on the other hand followed Sota to his room once he woke up when his grandmother stop petting his tail. Kuronue took the time to look around the room, what he suspect from the girl's room didn't imagine to be like this.

The room was colored in a creamy blue, the bed was adorned with white sheets with pink pedals. There was a desk next to the window where you could see the Goshinboku tree, as her dresser was near her closet but on the other side of the door that led to her bathroom. He could see pictures on both her desk and bulletin board that hang on the wall near her bed. There were pictures of her family and friends: two of them were she stood next to three girls wearing white and green short uniform. Then there was a picture of her and Sota as children wearing traditional kimonos while her mother and older male which he guess was her grandfather stood behind them under he Goshinboku tree. There were several pictures of her in the Feudal Era

from what she describe to him of her companions. There were several with the Inuyasha and the group with Kaede in some of them, in another with Kouga and his pack along with Ayame. And there were pictures with Sesshomaru and his pack. The most recent ones were him and Shippo next to Kagome and some where was only he and her.

He smile at the thought when Kagome first showed and describe what the camera was and what was meant for. He did felt a bit of anger when he saw few of the pictures alone with Sesshomaru as well but then who can he blame him if he felt he was falling for the young woman as well.

He look at the pictures that were on her desk, by the computer which right now he didn't know what it was exactly. There was a picture of her and Sota, one with Shippo and Rin, another with Sesshomaru, and another of himself. There was a picture with a male wearing a green uniform, his hair gel back as his arm was wrap around her shoulders. She wore the same white and green with the red tie uniform in the other photo with a smile grazing her face. Perhaps a relative or brother since they look much the same except his eyes were brown while hers were blue. There was another with the same boy with a woman with long brown hair next to the boy. In another picture was with an elderly woman with pink hair and a young girl perhaps the same age as Kagome with blue hair and red eyes. _Maybe she's the girl they were speaking about of her grandfather scaring her half to death, probably a demoness. _What caused him to pause was a picture of two males, one of them was a tall and well built male with long midnight blue hair tied in a high ponytail like Kagome's with the same sapphire blue eyes. _This must be her father._ As he held what he presume was a baby Kagome in his arms. The other male for some reason reminded him of Yomi, with his long black hair but his eyes were grayish turquoise color as he stood next to them.

"That's my father and Uncle the week after I was born. The woman there next to the boy in green happens to be my birth mother, Atsuko, and the boy my elder half twin brother Yusuke. My mother was pregnant with my brother but met my father at a bar which one thing led to another. The day we were born they found out that I was biologically his while Yusuke was my mother's dead husband. She felt that she was betraying Yusuke's father for having me, so my father left with me soon after. He met my mom, the one you met downstairs five years after and they had Sota after they married. I don't blame my mother for feeling regret for sleeping after her husband died, I'm happy that my mom accepted me as her own," Kagome explain as she walk toward him when she saw him holding the portrait. She placed the blue geans and black shirt on the bed, not able to meet Kuronue's eyes at the moment.

"What happen to you father?" Kuronue ask. He placed the picture down as he used his hand to make her look up to him. He saw her eyes were brim with unshed tears as they held such pain and sadness at the mention of her father.

"He was killed when I was ten yeas old and Sota was five. He died in my Uncle's home when a group of mask demons broke into his house. He was protecting my uncle when he was injured, my uncle visit every chance he gets or gets in touch with letters he sends to mom. I really miss him." he drew her closer to him in a comforting hug as she began to cry.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here for you, cry all you like. I remember a beautiful girl once told me that her mother said "That crying helps relieve the pain and won't feel a heavy burden for holding your pain from everyone," he said softly as he ran his hand through her hair as her cries began to diminish.

"Thank you, Kuronue. I guess I still felt the burden of my fathers' death weighing down on me,' giving a tight embrace before kissing his cheek as she withdrew from his embrace. She wipe her tears not really seeing a slight pink hue appearing on the bat's cheeks. 'Why don't you go a head and change while I wait for you outside. I'll tell you about the demons in my world once your done."

Kuronue look at her and caught a slightest blush on her cheeks. _'Guess she realize that she kissed me, but I do wish she kissed me on the lips instead. Mmm ...I wonder how she taste like,' _a smirk appeared on his face as he began to change. '_But what did she meant by demons in her world, I thought Shippo said that inu hanyo companion of there's didn't sense demons. Probably his senses are a dud'_

"Mama, How do I look?" Shippo came up to her wearing some of Sota's old clothes. Wearing a green shirt with a red fox with blue flames sprouting from the foxes paws, that reminded her of Shippo's 'Fox Fire' attack. Wearing comfortable blue geans but kept his black boots since there were no shoes his size. On his neck was Light curled around his shoulders while Dark lay on top of Sota's head who stood beside him.

"You look very handsome Shippo. I see you are wearing your sword and staff much like my necklace Sota. Have you been practicing your spirit and holy energy when I'm gone?" she ask just as Kuronue came our of the room. Wearing the black shirt with three on the top bottons open and geans tuck under his boots. With his hair still in his high ponytail as his hat in place which was leaning in one side almost covered his left eye making him look like a gorgeously hot bad boy model.

"Wait, you brother has holy and spirit power too? And here I thought you were the only one with powers in you family," Kuronue said. Dark hop off Sota's head and wrap around his shoulders much like Light was in Shippo's.

"Well our grandmother from our moms side comes from a long line of monks, my grandfather doesn't have sort of powers no matter how many times he believes he does. Not to mention my father and uncle had very strong 'spirit energy' that they had begun training us since I was seven. Until after father's death we had to continue our training on our own because who ever killed our father would find out about us. Now why don't we head out to the arcade. Along the way I'll tell you why you hardly sense any demons around," she said cheerfully as she and the boys followed after her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Man, how does that toddler expect us to find the jewel if we don't know where to start looking? All we got that this piece of glass is small like a marble, that has a lot of power to really pick up a punch, not to mention that can grant any single wish one can make. What kind of idiot created that dumb Sh*& in the first place?" Yusuke complained as he stroll around with his arms behind his head.

"Now, Yusuke I don't think it's wise of you to say things like that to the creator of the jewel. It's bad to desecrate the dead with such manners, I don't think the Priestess Midoriko would appreciate her name being spat on like your doing now. And I don't think she had the implication for the jewel to be something to cause such carnage in its wake for that matter," Kurama logically intervene.

"You better watch it Yusuke. I hear that if you bad mouth the priestess that she will come and hunt you or make your life in a living Hell," Chu said with mirth in his vice.

"Like it's not now," Rinku put in as he dodge a hit aim for his head by an infuriating half demon detective.

"WatchitthereRinku, orelseYusukeherewilluseyouasapunchingbag," Jin hurriedly warn his companion as he gotten on Yusuke already bad mood. As he and the rest watch the Spirit Detective trying to catch Rinku. Rinku ran as quickly as he can ahead and around the corner only to clash into someone sending both to the ground.

"Sis, are you alright?" as one of three male companions addressed to the young girl Rinku had crashed into as her male companion help her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh are you alright? I hope you didn't hurt yourself for crashing into me?" the young demon look up to see a girl of seventeen with midnight color raven hair look down at him with concern in her sapphire eyes. Next to her were three guys one look to be seven that look like a miniature Kurama with his red hair and green eyes as he stood next to another dark hair boy. Rinku guess he the fifteen years old must be the one addressing to the girl since he look much like her with his raven hair except for his brown eyes separated him from his sister sapphire eyes. The last male stood tall as he look down at him amusingly in his purple eyes, his hair held up and half his face hidden beneath a tilted black cap.

"Yeah I'm ok. Sorry for crashing into you I wasn't looking when I was running away from my friend for teasing him. I kinda got carried away,' Rinku chuckled a bit as he rub behind his neck in embarrassment which was strange to him for acting this way to strangers. 'Why the heck I'm getting nervous all of a sudden, I'm a demon.' "The names Rinku. Again sorry for crashing into you."

"Don't worry about it. Kag's here just happens to get into trouble all the time, which is a lot" the tall dark man chuckled.

"And what is that supposed to mean by that? Kuro"

"I don't he meant it, Kagome. You know Kuro loves to tease you" the miniature Kurama said.

"Ship's right you know. Come on Sis why don't both kiss up and make up already. I know you want to," the girl's brother teased her causing her to blush.

"SOTA!"

"Right, I have to go. I think my friends are looking for me. Hope to see you again," he wave off as all four of them waved him good-bye.

"Did you sense that?"

"Yeah, he's a demon. But I thought demons weren't meant to be in the human world"

"I though you said that Spirit World separated and placed all demons in the Demon world Mom"

"Yes, but I said that there are demons who are able to pass or break through. And some who are in hiding and live here even before the barrier was created. He might be working for the Lord Koenma, my father and uncle had once told me that Spirit World may hire humans with large spirit energy and demons to work as spirit detectives"

"Sis is right. So we have to be careful as to not be noticed by them. Uncle wrote a while ago telling me to warn you that demons are acting up. Because rumors are going around that the jewel has return, and Koenma's detectives are searching for it as well."

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

"HeyRinkuwheredidyougoto?" Jin ask as the others saw their young companion running back to them.

"Ah, just near the park. Accidently crashed into a girl that's all. She smell pretty good" Rinku said as her sent waffled to him when he crashed into her.

"Fresh rain, cinnamon, and fruits. I would love to meet the Shela with that scent," Chu exclaimed as the demons in their group got a whiff of the girls scent still clingy on Rinku.

'That scent smells familiar' Yusuke thought. "Come on guys we have to find a jewel not a chick"


	6. authors note

Sorry for not updating soon. I going to say that my stories will be on hold until I can get my flashdrive fix. Unfortunately all of my work of the next chapters on my other stories are gone along with everything I had save. Now I'm going to rewrite everything although it may be the same as the ones I had wrote, but I hope my fellow readers be patient enough to wait for updates. Hopefully I be update tomorrow if I can since it's my birthday or on Monday after school since class starts by then.


	7. Chapter 7

88wd: sorry for not updating soon. hopefully i'll update the other stories in the near future. Its hard to get inspired to write them. Thanks for being patient with me so far.

Chapter 6:Secrets and Truths

"Mom, how do you know so much about the three worlds, demons, and know how to fight before you came into the feudal era but pretended to be weak?" Shippo ask his mother as the four of them head over to the arcade. To many passerby's they see two handsome boys, with two pet iguanas on their shoulder followed by a gorgeous male with a beautiful female who appeared to be models.

"Because Shippo 1. your enemy thinks your weak and defenseless they overestimate you and it gives you the advantage to attack. 2. I couldn't show my spirit powers because Inuyasha will keep demanding how I know how to use it and feel that his ego be threatened by a human girl. 3. I didn't use my miko powers because there was no one who can teach me properly, Sota and I knew some hand on hand combat taught by our grandmother and our uncle. My uncle also taught use some swordsmanship, be aware of our surroundings and sense auras. When ever I was in danger or when we were in a tight spot Inuyasha keeps interfering and wouldn't exactly let me join in the fight.

I thought to my self if that idiot kept comparing me with Kikyo when I fully know I wasn't her reincarnation anymore when she took her soul back then why should help him," she huff at the thought.

"What! she has all of her soul back then why are you still alive? Why does she still smell clay and bones?" Shippo ask as Kuronue look over to her in astonishment.

" Shippo, you have to realize that just because the dead miko has her soul back from my sister doesn't completely make her alive. From what Kagome told me about your adventures and how Kikyo was reanimated, she would never fully be among the living. Kikyo's body is made out of clay, soil and ashes from where she was buried that the witch (what's her name?) magically brought back. Her using those soul stealers to gather souls of dead maidens enable her to use spirit power, not her miko power since it was absorbed by the jewel when it was burn with her body. But because she walks in a body not of flesh and blood but clay, gravesoil and ashes she is not fully alive. Think of her of a zombie a dead being walking among the living, of course zombies are dumb and only purpose is to eat the brains of the living," Sota evilly chuckle as it was scaring the young kit.

"Ahh!! Kikyo is going to eat my brains!!" the seven year old human looking kit cried out attracting passerby's at the young boys outburst.

"Shippo calm down. I don't think that walking corpse is going to eat your brains. She'll probably eat that inu hanyo of hers," Kuronue chuckled since he could smell Sota's lie as he scared the young kit.

"I though Inuyasha didn't had a brain to start with, Kuronue," Kagome joked as all three of her companions laugh at her comment. "Besides zombies are a movie thing, they aren't real. And no Sota just because Kikyo is more or less alive doesn't prove zombies are real."

"Ok ok...Right the reason me and sis know about demons which includes my mom, grandpa is because grandma told us. She was into martial arts that she was a master, that and she entered the Dark Tournament back in her prime with her team. It was sponsored by rich guys but are into black market and believe me you don't want to know what they do, not just humans but demons to make a profit. That and our uncle and father are demons so don't tell anyone especially Inubaka." Sota whispered before clamping Shippo mouth shut before he yell out again.

"You're a demon?" Kuronue exclaim as he whiff both Higurashi siblings but all it told him that they were humans.

"Yeah, umm don't take it a hard way or anything but its nothing we can discuss so openly even back in your 'home' ( referring to the Feudal Era) We'll tell you later when head back to the shrine or where its more secluded before we discuss this. Come on let me and Sota show you how to play these games" Kagome pulled Kuronue by the arm as they followed two enthusiastic teenager and kit into the arcades.

* * *

"Come on Urameshi, I don't think well find the jewel at the arcade," Kuwabara said as everyone followed unclaimed Spirit detective leader. All six of the occupants could feel that Yusuke's angry frustration especially when it involves of breaking another date to Keiko, he was lucky that Keiko was sick or else he would have an earful of her angry rants. Which is why he wanted to go to the arcade to let out some steam or get into a fight with some escape demons or humans for that matter, right now he doesn't care. Hiei had left to gather any information about the jewel and demons activities from Makuro before Yusuke angrily announce that he was hitting toward the arcade.

"Perhaps we should split up and search in different directions hopefully we cover more ground on the search. If we can't pick any energy jewel signature with the new communicators Koenma made for us in the next three hours then we'll call it a day," Kurama announce hoping it would ease their leader's anger.

/Hnn, you think the boy would get use to with the toddlers attitude toward the safety of Nigenkai. It's strange that the jewel that was thought to be a legend that vanished five hundred years ago just happens to appear once again. Something is up,/ the age old kitsune claim toward his host. For the past 18 years the soul of Youko Kurama the Greatest Bandit that ever live and fear in all three realms escape death into the fetus of an unborn child. There he sleep withing the human child until he was strong enough to speak with his host. He had plan on leaving his so call human mother for the human boy's body will soon become his own.

Yet as he watch through the boy Shuichi's eyes as their mother protected them both from falling on the broken glass as he slip off he footstool. He was shock and stunned as their mother, Shiori, look over to him with a concern smile asking if he was alright as she neglected her injuries. To this day as glimpse at her mother's scars they remember the unselfish caring heart of a human who care for his well being than her own.

Really Youko, you should understand that it's hard for Yusuke to have a relationship with Keiko with the stress of protecting Nigenkai from Demons and other dangerous items that wind up in human hands

/Yet you won't considered on looking for a girlfriend yourself. Come on you are a kitsune, and kitsunes strive on physical attention than any other demon./

How many times to I have to tell you Youko. I am not going to sleep with any of those fangirls they will take it as a wrong message that we are interested. Besides it is hard to get a girl who won't question where I have been? The blood that we are covered with after a exterminating demons or how I don't exactly age or have un-control libido

/So/ ignoring his counter part he left toward the eastern district with Touya. Kuwabara and Jin left toward the norther district, Chu and Rinku left with Yusuke toward the western district for an hour to hit up on some games before continueing the search for the jewel.

* * *

Kuronue sat beside Kagome, across from him sat Sota and next to him was Shippo. Sota wanted them to try something that was call 'hamburger' at a place called "Walcdonalds." It was prety good to his taste and he can see Shippo quite liking it very much. They sat far from crowd who once in a while would glance toward their direction. He could hear the whispering conversation about them if they were models or actors from what Shippo ask Kagome what they meant. All four of them sat as the demons waited for the siblings to explain how exactly were they demon in he first place.

"So mama, are you going to tell us how you and Uncle Sota are demons?"

"Well first of all me and Sota are hanyo's, our father was a hybird half dragon and half goat. Our uncle was his older half brother who was a full fledge goat demon. Their mother remarried in this case mated with a dragon lord after several centuries being widowed. Our uncle at first didn't much care for his brother because he got his mother's full attention, yet soon they gotten quite close. Since our mothers are human we became hanyo's yet we aren't quarter demons"

"Sis and I are one fourth dragon and one fourth goat demon, but we still have human blood that covers the other half. Kagome has miko powers because she is a Shikon no Tama chosen guardian from her mom side, I have houshi powers because my mothers side came from the decedents of your friends Sango and Miroku. Our dad came to the human realm because he was curious of humans, that was when he met Atsuko Kagome's mom. When Kagome was born he left with her to Makai realm before King Enma found out about her."

"My father sense I have holy powers and if King Enma found out there was at least one true living miko born he may manipulate me in killing demons and have all of Makai and its inhabitants under his control. Enma never like demons he even went as far as ridding all hanyo's from the Human realm. Most escape into makai and live where my father and uncle's lands are as a sanctuary from other demons, those who escape Spirit realm's notice hide their youki from their radar as they continue to live in the human realm. The barrier doesn't stop them from crossing because it feels their human blood, the strange thing is when a hanyo cross the barrier coming or going from the Makai realm their demon blood seems to stabilize. It doesn't go under control, so they don't have to worry about going on a blood lusting rampage."

"Wait so your Sango and Miroku's decendent. You knew mom why didn't you say anything about it to them"

"Because they have to work on their relationship, if they knew it will feel overwhelm making it seem that they have to be married for Sota and my family to exist."

"So both are hanyo's and not quarter demon since you inherit both demon traits from your father?"

"Yeah, you see my father thought it would be safe for me to live in the human realm because of the attacks and assassination attempts on my father's life. He didn't want King Enma know of my existence or if any other demon find out I have miko powers which would lead them of using me as a weapon against Spirit World. As I grow stronger in age, my uncle theories that I would able to take down the barrier completely. They didn't want that, though is not fair the barrier blocks our path to the human world we didn't want our kind kill with modern technology. My father went to human realm searching for a human who knew at least about demons, because with a human I wouldn't be manipulate that humans were bad, nor demons use me as a weapon to be use."

"Mom told me she met dad in the forest when she and her friends went camping. He was bleeding with injuries as he held a three year old Kagome. She and her friends thought he was foreigner from a rich family with what they could see of the European princely outfit. Our father, Draco, came up a white lie that he and his daughter came to Japan on vacation when someone was send to assassinate them. He didn't told them that it was demons who attack his home, but Uncle stayed back in Makai and kept things quite so King Enma doesn't find out that our father Draco was in the human world. Dad stayed in Higurashi's shrine because what mom said that it felt more home and it was more quite and less polluted. Beside that he like my mom a lot better than her flirtatious friends."

"Uncle would send a low class servant who was able to pass through the barrier undetected to send messages to our father. Our mom and dad got along well, it surprise him that mom knew he was a demon because though she might not look like it she has miko blood. They had Sota when I was five, father couldn't stay long in the human real without putting us in danger so he and uncle would visit when time became convenient and send messages back and forward. One day Uncle came with the news that father was killed by a group of demons who wanted father's sword called the Crystal Ryuu. Long ago our great grandfather own that sword to protect his dragon clan but was stolen by rouge ryuu who wanted to use it's power to kill the Great Inu General Toga Taisho also known Inutaisho."

"That's Inuyasha's and Lord Sesshomaru's father, so the dragon was Ryuuzaki (forgot the name) the one Inuyasha used the Backlash Wave on," Shippo claim as he saw his mother nod,

"So both you and Sota have live in the human realm ever since. I noticed that there was a barrier on the shrine. I presume is to keep any youki or holy or any other spirit and magic energy from being detected by the Spirit World. I remember when there was no barrier between Makai and the human world at the time there was Spirit World was newly created less than 1,200 years King Enma had send those pesky Spirit Enforcers after me and Youko's tail. Quite annoying frankly but I see what you mean when your father and uncle had kept both your existence hidden. Can't have that old demi god take you away from me, love?" giving hanyo miko a gorgeous smile that cause several of the girls in Wcdonalds to squeal.

"I think we should go these squealing and whispering gossip is getting on my nerves," Sota said as all four stood and walk out. They were heading back to the shrine when they felt a group of demons coming from a nearby park. "I think we will be showing our true form sooner than we thought, we should turn into our demon form so Spirt Detectives can't identify who we are" as they ran toward the park where a group of humans ran screaming of a gang of oni (thinking is a gang dress as oni demons) attacking passerby's.

* * *

88wd: in case your confuse Sota and Kagome are half demons, half of them are human because of their mother. Even though they have one fourth dragon and one fourth goat demon from their father who is a hybird. They are still half demons. Hope that is clear, please review on what you think so far.

On the next chapter will Kagome, Kuronue, Sota and Shippo meet the Spirit Detectives? Will Kurama see that Kuronue is alive? (Can't say imposter since I have not seen the Yu Yu Hakusho movie 2: Polgerist Report yet). How will the other group from beyond the well react with Kuronue joining the hunt? Was this Sota is joining too?


	8. Chapter 8

LSNT

88wd: sorry for not updating sooner, we're remodeling the floor getting rid of the carpet and putting tiles. Thanks for being patient with me :)

Chapter 7: Holy Hanyos and Feudal Demons meet the Spirit Detectives

Koenma was stamping on the paperwork when suddenly George came running frantically towards him startling the young ruler resulting to scatter his paperwork.

"Ogre look what you done. You mix the punishments with rekai's daily reports of the makai, now I have to start all over!" he yelled out as he stood on top of his desk.

"Sorry Lord Koenma, but there's a B and C class demons and who escape into the human world at a public park near Yusuke's school is and most of the humans have noticed them," he urgently cried out.

"BOTAN!' soon came the blue hair Grimm reapers as she appeared running through the doors. 'Call the spirit detectives to go to park near Yusuke school. A group of B and C class demons are attacking the human visitors! Have Hiei erase the humans memory of this incident, make sure they don't miss a single one," he ordered.

"Right away" as she ran to call them as Koenma went to retrieve the remote to watch as a scene of oni terrorizing the humans. He fear of his father finding out of this incident and wonder if it got anything to do with the jewel they and demons were searching for.

Kagome and Sota began to chant as a barrier was erected around the citizens before they collapse into unconscious "What are you doing?" Shippo ask as his ears and tail with Light perch on his shoulder its wings flap in anticipation for a fight like his twin. Kuronue watch as they were done before turning to them as remove his enchantment now wearing the same clothes from the past. He could help to have his pride swell as he noticed Kagome giving him a one over.

"Casting a barrier around them, once they wake up they will think its either a dream or an amateur horror film some college kids are making. That and will protect them from harm," Sota explain before the two released their enchantment. Sota grew by a few inches, his eyes turn from violet brown to a dark purple, his ears were pointy and long like Kuronue's. He had small horns grow on top of his head, his black wings folded behind him as his nails grew into claws. His hair now reach to his mid back but there was a red streak that fell on one side of his face. He held his sword in one hand and strap behind his waist was a sickle once belonging to Kohaku, his clothes were style like an English prince which were black with red cuffs.

Kuronue felt his breath taken away when he noticed Kagome's new look. Her hair was the same except for the red bangs framing her face. Her eyes were still a piercing dark sapphire blue that almost look black. She grew fangs, claws, and wings like Sota except her horns were facing behind her almost like Inuyasha place his ears against his skull. Her outfit was a black upside down shape 'V' dress slits reaching to her thighs and the short red sleeves fell on her upper arms and a red ruby chain hang around loosely on her waist with the remaining chain rest on her right thigh. Wearing a matching bracelet and earing on her wrist and ears. She wore a black heel boots that reach to her knees making her look like a succubus in a vampire attire.

"If your done ogling my sister we have some demon to kill," Sota interrupted as he and Shippo took a lead with an enlarge Dark and Light the size of Kirara's sabertooth form flying beside them. Kagome soon followed as she swung her swords with Kuronue at her side with his sickle. That is what the Spirit world witness, three males and one female with two enlarge dragons killing off B and C class oni with little effort.

-with the SD-

"Whoah! Who the hell are they?" Kuwabara announce as they came into the scene.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know that Sheila there. Quite a looker don't you agree" Chuu said never leaving the sight of the demoness as she fought a large Oni with ease.

"Hey they're playing with them," Rinku pointed out beside Chu. Jin look around seeing what most of the others miss.

"Thehumansareunconscious. , ornoticed" Jin said rapidly.

"What did he say?" Yusuke ask already not in the mood to try to decipher what the wind apparition was speaking rapidly about.

"It seems the humans are unconscious and cover in a barrier which the oni's are not able to get to close or don't even notice them," Touya responded. "Do you think we should join in? No doubt Koenma would wish to know how these demons have came through the barrier"

/Hey Red let me out will you. I want to get close to that tasty demoness there/ Yoko practically wag his tail in anticipation.

=Yoko, why do you always try to get near a demoness or human female just so you can sleep with them and not see them again= Kurama sighted as he continue to observe the individuals. There only six Oni, four of them are B class while two were C rank. The two white and black dragons took on the C rank while the other four took on the B rank with ease. He noticed that three out of four of them had wings dragons? and the fourth member was a red kit. =Why are dragons and a kit doing in the human world? You don't think their searching for the jewel do you?...Yoko..Yoko... =Kurama could feel his other half practically daze at the sight of the demoness before he became tense. =Yoko what's wrong?.=

/No it couldn't be. He was supposed to be dead. He had to have died that day he couldn't survive those injuries. It must be a trick. They done that same trick like with those Underworld members/ Yoko growl in anger and disbelief. Kurama didn't understand Yoko's anger until he notice the tall male wielding a sickle.

=Kuronue= his eyes widen now enlightened on what cause Yoko's anger. Seeing that they defeated the Oni's that was when they surrounded the demons before they had the chance to escape.

"Who are you? And why have you come to the human world?" Yusuke yell out to them.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that's not very nice to ask answers from us that way," the demoness shook her finger at him. "I never knew the Spirit World had such rude detectives," she tease her twin brother knowing that she and Sota conceal their human scent and aura so it wouldn't be recognize by Yusuke.

Kuwabara noticing her beauty he rush to her holding her hands in his "Beautiful lady, would you have the honor in being my girlfriend?" but he soon was pull away before he was stared down by an angry male.

"If you want to live you better not touch her,' he flung him back before he pull her to him. 'This one is mine human." he growl possessively.

"Ha ha ha, he reminds me of Kouga and Miroku roll into one, Mom" the kit laugh along with the other boy. Earning a look from the rest of the detectives, who look back and further wondering how a dragon demoness gave birth to a full blood kitsune.

"Damn sis, Shippo is right when he said guys try to get you to be their mate," the young dragon teen laugh along with his nephew. "Hey Shippo that one can mistake you for your father" pointed at Kurama.

"Shut it you two. Kuronue mind letting go your kinda holding me a bit too tight" she struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Kuronue? wait isn't that the name of your old partner Kurama?" Kuwabara ask confuse.

"Kurama?" Kuronue loosen his hold on his lady love before turning to look over the red head. He narrow his eyes in distaste, "that can't be Yoko Kurama. He's been dead for five hundred years, he has the smell of human" he growl. The demoness look over to them and she could see an astral form of a silver fox overlapping the red head male.

"Kuronue, I believe that is Yoko Kurama. I can see him inside the young man, don't you agree? Altos" the demoness said Sota's demon name .

"Komega right, Kuronue I can see him as well. And he seems very piss off for some reason," Altos agreed with Komega a.k.a. Kagome.

+Fox, it doesn't seem they are lying or this Kuronue is a fake at all+ Hiei said before he tried spoke again in anger +They have mental barriers. I can't get through,+ he growl.

"I have a feeling that these two thought the other is dead, they think it's a trick. Reminds me how Inubaka thought a certain spider was dead but he was hiding until he could take Kaguya into his form"

"Hey, mom didn't Altos said that they are looking for..." Shippo trail off.

"Hey, you don't think their here to go after the Shikon jewel as well" Kuwabara ask making the rest of the Spirit Detectives tense.

"So they are looking for it. Pity they aren't going to get it huh Komega" Altos exclaim smugly.

"I don't think they know where to start looking. But Altos they said jewel, I wonder...no it couldn't be. Kaze blade" sending numerous of wind blades much like Kagura's dance of blades toward several wasp.

"It can't be. He's alive! Mom we have to get back! the others might be in danger," Shippo cried out in horror.

"They must have pass through. Oh no! mother, Light, Dark, get back home quick. Sorry detectives but we have other matters to deal with," as Altos caused a gust of wind at them before all of them disappeared from the park. They try to sense them but there was trace of their scent or aura anywhere, like they weren't here at all.

"What the hell was that about?" Rinku ask confuse as the others noticed that the humans were waking up.

They stood up looking around in confoundment before going off like nothing had happen. "Did you see those kids doing that armature horror movie?" "Must be doing for a class project or something" "I wonder how long they work on those costumes, you think they are from one of the colleges or university doing for a film or theater class?" "I wouldn't mind joining that class. It look to be fun" were the conversation going around the humans.

"Hn, these demons are quite dangerous if they can affect a humans memory" Hiei pointed out as he watch Kurama bend over at the insects the one call Komega killed from her wind attack.

"We need to report to Koenma,' as he carefully pick up the insects which the others block him from the humans view, as he placed them in a handkerchief. 'These insects are very well known long ago as hell wasps and their poison is quite deadly to anyone if not treated in the next 24 hours." Kurama stood before all of them left to a nearby alley before calling Botan for a portal to Spirit World.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Past Troubles Are Only The Beginning

Kagome flew beside Kuronue with Sota, Dark and Light close behind with Shippo running just bellow them. Fear struck both hanyos hearts as dread of their mother's well being as the sight of Shamyosho appear at the park. They thought that in the future Naraku doesn't appear because they defeated him or going to in the past. But if in future reference is true than the only explanation would be that he found a way through if he discover about the well. 'Please be alright, please be alright' a mantra repeated in her mind as she flap her wings with great veracity as the shrine became more closer in view.

That's when they pick up the slight scent of miasma, and blood as they heard buzzing sounds coming from the shrine. They rush to see their mother huddle beneath the Goshinboku with her barrier she place up as began to waver a bit. They saw several snake youkai trying to brake down the barrier as the Shamyosho kept shooting stingers. All four demons could see the state the woman was in, her clothes were torn as gashes continued to bleed. Her face was flush clearly having a fever setting in as she harshly breath in and out as exhaustion and strain settling in. Her chocolate eyes began to become unfocussed, her arms shaking badly as the little amount of energy she had left was running out.

Their eyes began to bleed red on what sorry state she was in as all four began to shred the demon with their claws as both dragons wrap themselves protectively around Kun-loon as they send out burst of flame and ice at the shamyosho that tried to finish off the woman only for their stingers to be burn or crack in ice.

"Tell me who send you to this shrine? And I may ease your passing," Sota growl as he had a tight grip on one of the snake's throat as the others were finishing up the weaklings and insects before drawing their attention to the leader of this attack.

"We're not going to answer to you filth, our master will get what he wants and your not strong enough to stop him," the snake spat blood at the boys face.

"Kuronue, Shippo, Sota, you handle this I'm going to help mom," Kagome gave a glare at the demon before gently picking up her mother and took her inside as Light and Dark follow after her. Kuronue gave a glance back to her with worry on his love interest broken look as she look at her mother in worry. He turn his cold glare which he turn into his cold ruthless persona when he was with Yoko in their thieving killing spree.

"If you know what's good for you, you will tell us or I'll show you why I was feared by both human and demon in the past as Kuronue the right hand man of Yoko Kurama," Kuronue step forward his eyes were cold and sinister that none of his new friends had seen before.

"Iii...ii-impossible! They say you were killed long ago and soon after Yoko Kurama," the snake shiver in fright as he tried to escape from Sota's grasp. "Ahhh!" he shriek as a chain scythe wrap around him making more immobile as the blade was at his throat. "Pppp..ppllleaasssee stt..stop!" he shriek as the blade was press closer to his neck slowly cutting into his scaly flesh.

Sota and Shippo shiver in fear at the blood lust that was radian from Kuronue but hid their inner turmoil as it seem that it was very affected manner as the snake spoke.

"Mmyyy My master is looking for the woman's daughter, the miko. He wants the living mik.." but his voice gurgle as he clench his heart in pain before he collapse, not breathing or moving.

"Damn it, it seems that Naraku is after Kagome. But is he the past Naraku or did he survive to this time because he wasn't kill yet in the Feudal Era," Shippo growl in anger and frustration.

"Both of you go check on your mothers, I'll check the area for any stray demons," Kuronue said harshly leaving no room for argument as he flew of to the forest. His hands clench in anger just thinking of that despicable hanyo after Kagome, she has already suffer enough and almost loosing the mother that raise her as her own. He needed to be alone, he knew very well that the two children were afraid of him and no doubt the one he came to love and cherish in a short amount of time would fear him as well. '_I doubt a pure creature such as her would ever look or even come to love an evil cruel demon such as him'_ he thought in depress.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Kagome how's mom?" Sota spoke as both hanyo and fox kit entered the master bedroom. The older woman at the moment was sleeping soundly in bed, her breathing more calmer than it was earlier.

"I purify much of the venom, and I already heal all her wounds but she needs to rest. Mom never shown sign of holy powers before. But then again my powers didn't come out until my life was threatened, perhaps when she's a bit better I'll help her to summon it in case something like this happens again. Where's Kuronue?" Kagome turn to the boys after she drape a cold cloth on her mother's forehead.

"He went off to the forest to search if there's any stray demons. I have the feeling that he's worried that you'll be scared of him because of his cold merciless persona that Sesshomaru had before we got to know him," Shippo replied.

"I'll go find him, you two stay here and keep an eye on mother. Sota I think you should call grandma on what happen, just in-case some demons went after grandpa as well. I'll be back as soon as I can," as she venture out of the house.

Kagome sniff the air as she follow Kuronue's trail as she flew further into the forest to look for him. She soon found him on a rock cliff that view out to the city and clearly see the Shrine Main Temple's roof just above the tree tops. "Why have you come?" his voice was clearly was lace in anger and depression that cause her heart to clench for him.

"We were worried about you Kuronue, Mom is fine but I'm worried that you would leave us," she spoke as she wrap her arms around him from behind. "You shouldn't worry what we might think of you Kuronue. You may have been a feared demon but we all have our reasons to act that way, even Sesshomaru who you very well know is known as the 'Killing Perfectionist' was a ruthless demon before. You have to be that way in order to keep control over your subjects and fear by your enemies. You may have startle Sota but he'll get over it, and Shippo has already seen things like this before it may be harsh yet its the only way they grow tough hides so to speak in this cruel world."

Kuronue kept silent as he let her words go through his mind as he gaze at the scenery. More and more the hanyo miko surprise him at her kind heart. She was quite a treasure that he knew that Yoko would have try to possessed which he no doubt that he'll try getting her. He bask at Kagome's aura as it sooth his blood lusting demon that he was trying to regain in, he growl in content as she affectionately against his neck in a soothing manner as she purr in comfort. '_She's acting more like a neko or a fox or even an inu but then she did adopt the kit'_ he turn to wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you Kagome," he spoke lowly as his face buried into her hair as he took in her scent that sooth him. "But what about the half demon Naraku? We're not sure if he's here in your future or he's in the past?"

"I don't think this hanyo is Naraku, or at least not entirely. I have check the well before I left and there was no scent of Naraku or his incarnation gone through. Even there was Shamyosho were there, it didn't have the scent or the dark aura of Naraku but it does seem similar. For now I want to contact our grandmother if my mother could stay with her along with my grandfather. We need to go back to the past and deal with Naraku there first or else we have to deal with him here in the future. You heard what those demon spoke in the park they're look for the complete jewel and the one I have is not fully completed yet." she spoke as she look at him.

He touch his cheek which she lean against as she look for him in comfort and support. "Alright then once we take care of your mother and grandfather, we meaning you, Shippo, Sota and I will head toward the well. I doubt Sota wants to leave you alone, he knows that your mother will be safe with your grandmother," she sighted and nod at his claim. Sota would either way try to follow her down the well no matter what.

"Alright let's go, the sooner we take care of Naraku the sooner we deal with this new enemy before they find out about my birth mother or target my mother again. I need to write to my uncle in order to keep an eye on them," Kagome held his hand as two flew toward the shrine.

"Mmm, so you have been hiding some things from your friends in the past haven't you my dear miko," the dark demon spoke as he open his eyes as he watch the whole event through his insects eyes. "A half demon miko, what a worthy prize you turn out to be."

"Master, the demon you spoke off is on the move. Our spies have manage to pass the message that he'll soon try to get both the miko and the jewel for himself again after his demons failure," a tiger demon knelt before him.

His eyes narrow in anger before he turn to gaze at the Makai's red sky, "keep an eye on him as well as those Spirit Detectives. Report back to me on their movement, and send some of the shadow demons to observe the Lord of Makai, no doubt he will try to get my miko, understood?" he spoke coldly without glancing at his servant.

"Yes, Master" as he left the room.

"You are still a thorn at my side Omnigumo. No demon not even the Lords of Makai or Spirit World will take what is rightfully mine" the demon growl as his red eyes glowed in the dark.


End file.
